1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle for receiving a parcel and, more specifically, to a receptacle for receiving a parcel that may be opened and closed one time, by a delivery person for example, and thereafter remains locked until opened with a key. The invention may also include an identification device, such as a bar code, that may be utilized in an electronic delivery notification system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common mailbox or parcel receptacle includes a housing having a hinged door. Such a parcel receptacle is simple to use; a delivery person needs only to open the door, deposit the parcel and close the door. The disadvantage to such a parcel receptacle is that persons other than the delivery person and the parcel receptacle owner can gain access to the parcel receptacle as well. Because of the opportunity for theft, many parcels will only be delivered upon the recipient signing a receipt. This arrangement is inconvenient as the recipient must wait for the delivery person. Thus, there is a need for a parcel receptacle that may be locked but which a delivery person can still access.
One solution is to provide each parcel receptacle with a lock and the delivery person with a master key. The disadvantage to this system is that having to unlock every parcel receptacle would significantly reduce the speed of the delivery person. Locations such as apartment buildings diminish the inconvenience of this system partially by providing a panel of mailboxes that can be opened with one key. However, with either individual mailboxes or with a panel of mailboxes, a thief would only have to duplicate the master key to gain access to every parcel receptacle.
Accordingly, parcel receptacles have been developed that allow a delivery person to access the parcel receptacle one time. Such a parcel receptacle includes a door locking device which includes a pre-set condition and a set condition. In the pre-set condition the locking device is not engaged, but is set to engage upon the occurrence of an event. Typically the event is the opening and closing of the parcel receptacle door. The act of opening the parcel receptacle will shift the locking device into the set position so that, upon closing the door, the locking device will engage.
In operation, the owner of the parcel receptacle will pre-set the locking device. As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,407,126 and 5,476,220, the pre-set condition requires that the door to the housing be ajar. This is a disadvantage as an open door allows undesirable elements of the environment, e.g. the rain and insects, into the housing. Additionally, while placing the parcel receptacle in the pre-set condition, the user must be sure not to close the door entirely. Another disadvantage is that the door may be accidentally closed, by someone, such as a kind neighbor who thinks the door was mistakenly left ajar, or intentionally closed by a mischievous child.
A second type of secure parcel receptacle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,718. The door to this parcel receptacle may be fully closed. As such, there is no indication as to whether the lock is in the set or pre-set condition. Delivery people may injure themselves or damage the parcel receptacle when trying to open a locked parcel receptacle. Additionally, the lock set mechanism utilizes a spring which may degrade over time.
There is, therefore, a need for a secure parcel receptacle that can be maintained in a closed position and still be structured to open one time.
There is a further need for a secure parcel receptacle that gives a visual indication as to whether the lock device is engaged.
There is a further need for a secure parcel receptacle that does not utilize operating parts which degrade.
These needs, and others, are satisfied by the present invention which provides a secure parcel receptacle having a lock assembly that is structured to open once to allow a parcel to be placed within the receptacle, and thereafter lock the parcel receptacle in a closed position. The parcel receptacle includes a housing with a door member and a lock assembly. The door moves between a first, closed position and a second, open position. The lock assembly includes a cam lock, a lock set assembly, and a lock catch assembly. The cam lock includes a set of tumblers structured to cooperate with a key. The key can rotate the cam lock between a locked position and an unlocked position. The lock assembly further includes a latch member that rotates with the cam lock. The lock catch assembly includes a catch member structured to engage the latch member.
The lock set assembly is structured to move between a first position and a second position. More specifically, the lock set assembly includes a generally L-shaped member that may be selectively pivoted between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the L-shaped member prevents the latch member from engaging the catch member. In the second position, the L-shaped member does not prevent the latch member from engaging the catch member. The L-shaped member is structured to move by the force of gravity between the first position and the second position as the door member moved from the first, closed position to the second, open position. In order for the L-shaped member to be placed in the first position, the L-shaped member must be held in the first position while the door is being closed.
In operation, beginning with the door member in the closed position, the cam lock in the locked position and the L-shaped member in the second position, the user places a key in the cam lock and turns the key to disengage the cam lock latch member from the lock catch assembly catch member. The user then opens the door to gain access to the interior of the housing. If a parcel is within the housing it may be removed. The user then pivots the L-shaped member into the first position. When the L-shaped member is in the first position, a portion of the L-shaped member is disposed adjacent to the cam lock latch member. As the door is closed, the L-shaped member engages the lock catch assembly catch member. The user then turns the key so that the cam lock latch member is in the locked position. At this time the door may be opened without using a key.
When a delivery person opens the door gravity, inertia, or a combination thereof, will cause the L-shaped member to pivot into the second position. The delivery person then places a parcel in the housing. When the delivery person closes the door, the cam lock latch member engages the lock catch assembly catch member, thereby locking the parcel receptacle.
The L-shaped member has a pivot pin at the vertex. The pivot pin is coupled to the housing. The L-shaped member includes a first leg and a second leg. The legs may be color coded so that a first color is visible from outside the door when the L-shaped member is in the first position and a second color is visible from outside the door when the L-shaped member is in the second position.
The invention provides a parcel receptacle having a housing and a door member coupled to the housing, the door member structured to move between an open position and a closed position, a lock assembly which includes, a cam lock having a latch member structured to move between a locked position and an unlocked position, a lock set assembly having a first position and a second position, a lock catch assembly having a catch member, the cam lock coupled to the parcel receptacle door, the lock set coupled to the parcel receptacle door adjacent to the cam lock, the catch member coupled to the housing so that the catch member is positioned to engage either the cam lock latch member or the lock set assembly when the door member is moved into the closed position and wherein when the lock set assembly is in the first position and the door member is moved into the closed position said lock set assembly engages the catch member, and when the lock set assembly is in the second position and the door is moved into the closed position the cam lock latch member engages the catch member.
It is an object of this invention to provide a parcel receptacle that may be configured to be opened one time and, upon closing the parcel receptacle, thereafter be locked.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lock set having a first position that prevents a parcel receptacle lock assembly from engaging and a second position that allows a parcel receptacle lock assembly to engage.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lock set that is moved by gravity and/or inertia from the first position to the second position as the parcel receptacle door is opened.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lock set that gives a visual indication as to which position the lock set is in.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method of using a parcel receptacle having a lock assembly and a lock set with a first position that prevents the lock assembly from being engaged and, while the parcel receptacle is being opened, moves to a second position which allows a lock assembly to be engaged.